


Голос Пустоты

by Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: Отделение Космических Волков направляется на Макрагг по заданию Малкадора, чтобы удостовериться в верности Жиллимана. Перелет в варпе оказался сложнее, чем казалось поначалу





	Голос Пустоты

Вокс-офицер раздраженно отшатнулся: из вокса послышалось невнятное бормотание. Низкий мужской голос повторял и повторял раз за разом одну и ту же неразборчивую фразу.  
– Чтоб тебя, – пробормотал почти так же невнятно и вокс-офицер. Он ненавидел этот голос, который рано или поздно обязательно прорывался после перехода в варп.  
Когда вокс-офицер был молод, он полагал, что это случается только на корабле, где он служил тогда, и вообще следствие поломки вокс-аппарата. Поэтому, как только рейс был закончен, он обратился к капитану с докладной запиской. Добросовестные Механикум обследовали вокс-аппарат и пришли к выводу, что он совершенно исправен. Впоследствии вокс-офицеру довелось встречаться с разнообразными предположениями на сей счет. Вокс-аппарат так реагирует на варп-переходы, ловит случайные астропатические сообщения из реального пространства (эта версия вызвала особенное негодование магосов), это шуточки магосов, конструктивная недоработка…  
Пахнуло прометием, пастой для чистки доспехов и волчьей шерстью. Вокс-офицер успел подскочить и поклониться, когда в рубку зашел капитан Фаффнр Бладдбродер.  
– Скитна, – Астартес скрестил пальцы и сплюнул на пол. – Опять он тебя донимает?  
– К… кто? – вокс-офицер перевел дух и добавил: – Милорд.  
– Ярл, – поправил Бладдбродер. – Голос Пустоты, конечно же.  
– Ну… я привык, – вокс-офицер выдавил несмелую улыбку. Из всех Космодесантников сыны Фенриса пугали его больше других, а в присутствии ярла Бладдбродера Голос Пустоты стал еще более неразборчивым и жутким.  
– Не ври. От тебя пахнет страхом.  
Вокс-офицер ни на минуту не усомнился в его словах.  
– Ну, страшновато, конечно, но он же безвредный. В варпе это еще не самое страшное…  
– Малефик безвредным не бывает, – заметил Бладдбродер и вышел.  
«Нормальный мужик, хоть и Астартес, – подумал про себя вокс-офицер. – Вот поболтать зашел… Остальные вообще смотрят на тебя как на пустое место. Но, Трон, какие же они огромные…» Почему-то его немного успокоило то, что даже неустрашимый Астартес опасается феноменов варпа.  
«Старая луна» выдержала не одну сотню варп-перелетов. Это было небольшое курьерское судно, оснащенное легким вооружением и в принципе не рассчитанное на боевые действия. Да и сейчас задание у него было боевым лишь по названию: перевезти стаю Влка Фенрика с Фенриса на Макрагг.  
Вот только состояние варпа было таково, что простой, хотя и дальний, перелет оказывался опаснее, чем любые боевые действия.  
Навигатор с первых дней путешествия начал жаловаться, что в варпе появились какие-то очень сильные завихрения. Спустя пару недель варп и вовсе почернел, затмевая свет Астрономикона, а навигатор стал заговариваться.  
Капитан «Старой луны» сохранял спокойствие и даже бодрость духа – это был насквозь пропитанный пустотой космический волк, видавшие такие виды, что, казалось, напугать его было не легче, чем Астартес. Трон, он даже шутил… пока однажды не упал в обморок прямо на капитанском мостике.  
Бладдбродер прошел на капитанский мостик и остановился, угрюмо наблюдая, как двое офицеров приводят капитана в себя.  
Влка Фенрика не особо дружила с пустотой. Космические корабли для них были чем-то вроде драккаров, перевозивших воинов с одного острова на другой, – хотя на самом Фенрисе драккары вполне себе использовались для морских сражений. Поэтому Бладдбродер хмуро прикидывал, что делать. Управлять кораблем самостоятельно он не мог, а капитан, хотя и пришел в себя, чувствовал себя сквернее скверного.  
– Привяжите его к капитанскому трону, – наконец распорядился Бладдбродер.  
– Но, милорд…  
– Ярл!  
– Но, ярл, он же…  
– Он давал клятву, – рыкнул на спорщика Бладдбродер. – Если он умрет, это будет славная смерть за Императора. Я прослежу, чтобы его упомянули в сагах.  
И тут корабль тряхнуло. Все, кто в это время был на ногах, полетели на пол; сам Бладдбродер грохнулся лицом на приборную доску и разбил подбородок.  
– Хьолда, – прорычал он, раздраженно выбирая кровь из глубокой ссадины. – Человек, ты будешь вести корабль? Возьми себя в руки, наконец, иначе ты нас всех угробишь!  
Капитан, серо-зеленый, едва мог пошевелиться от слабости, но все-таки кивнул.  
Смертные матросы были в ненамного лучшем состоянии, чем капитан, но под сердитым взглядом Бладдбродера взялись за работу.  
– Твою ж мать, – шепнул один из них другому, – тот груз керамики, что мы везли его в трюме… он же весь побился!  
– Кэпа кондрашка хватит с досады, – буркнул его товарищ.  
– Меня уже хватил. Кэп обещал премию, а теперь будет нам вместо премии крысиный пук!  
– Премию нам обещали за Космодесантников на борту, а они-то как огурчики. Да и что им сделается?  
Бладдбродер покосился на болтунов.  
– Хватит трепаться, – сказал он. Его глубокий голос гулко разнесся над головами съежившихся смертных. – Выйдем из варпа, тогда и доложите капитану о грузе. Если будет кому докладывать…  
Он вышел в пустынный коридор и остановился.  
Фигуру, которая мелькнула в дальнем конце коридора, он в последний раз видел почти сто лет назад, когда и сам он был рыжим фенрисийским мальчишкой, а она – еще более рыжей фенрисийской девчонкой.  
– Эрна?  
Меховые сапожки – он сам добыл кунунгура, из шкуры которого отец стачал сапоги им с Эрной, шерстяные штаны, вязаная безрукавка, копьецо в руке и четыре косы: две на груди, две на спине. Когда она улыбалась, у нее на щеках появлялись ямочки.  
– Эрна, ты?  
Она хихикнула в ладошку. Она всегда так делала, когда ее что-нибудь веселило.  
Бладдбродер с силой провел ладонью по лицу, царапая веснушчатую кожу мозолями от постоянных упражнений с оружием.  
С тех пор, как он стал Небесным Воином, прошло почти сто лет – родные сестры и брат или умерли, или превратились в древних стариков и старух за это время. Девочка в коридоре не могла быть его Эрной.  
Но эту безрукавку мать вязала Эрне на его глазах – такую же, как и у него самого.  
Но это копьецо он сам ей вырезал…  
Девочка обернулась и помахала ему рукой. У нее были веснушки. И ямочки на щеках. Бладдбродер поднял ногу, чтобы сделать шаг, и замер.  
В ее улыбке сквозило что-то странное. Эрна всегда улыбалась открыто и весело, а сейчас она скорее скалилась, и зубы… зубы у нее были необычно длинные и тонкие.  
И голубые глаза Эрны – такие же, как были у Фаффнра до того, как он стал Небесным Воином и обзавелся желтыми глазами Стаи, – сейчас выглядели белыми и мертвыми.  
– Малефик, – Бладдбродер остановился и сплюнул. Эрна захихикала и убежала в коридор, потом снова выглянула оттуда, как играющий ребенок. И снова. Откуда-то Бладдбродер знал, что, стоит ему зайти за угол, из-за которого выглядывала Эрна, и пути назад не будет. – Сгинь!  
Личико девочки перекосилось, и вдруг под двумя человеческими глазами на веснушчатых щеках открылись еще два глаза – черных и неживых, а затем еще и по рту. Три оскаленных рта с тонкими игловидными зубами…  
– Сгинь! – заорал Бладдбродер, и, словно в ответ ему, из кабины навигатора послышался отчаянный визг.  
Надо было что-то предпринимать, но мысль о том, что призрак Эрны снова где-то там, ждет его – именно его, – чтобы пожрать его душу, удержала Бладдбродера от того, чтобы броситься в коридор с мечом наперевес.  
– Бо Дерек, – рыкнул он, перевел дух и мотнул головой так, что косицы на висках хлестнули по щекам. – К навигатору!  
Бо Дерек, держа секиру наперевес, вошел в кабину.  
– Убить его сейчас? – спросил он.  
– Балда, он должен вести корабль. Но ты стой и будь неотлучно рядом, чтобы в случае чего даровать ему милость Императора…  
Пятерых своих людей Бладдбродер отрядил патрулировать коридоры. На недолгий миг ему показалось, что корабль в безопасности – насколько он мог быть в безопасности при таком варп-шторме. Но на грани слышимости он уловил девичий смех…  
А сразу же после этого из кубрика разнесся животный вой и призыв о помощи.

***  
Бладдбродер знал, что во время варп-штормов бывает всякое.  
Он был готов к тому, что обезумевший матрос набросится на товарища и начнет его душить. И к тому, что другой матрос начнет биться головой об стену, выкрикивая «Анне! Анне!» – должно быть, это была какая-то его родственница или подружка. И к тому, что один из офицеров будет сидеть, уставившись в одну точку и монотонно бормоча что-то неразборчивое.  
Где-то Фаффнр Бладдбродер слышал эту фразу на рыбьем языке.  
Он подергал себя за бороду и отправился в рубку.  
Вокс-офицер чуть не плакал, пытаясь наладить аппаратуру.  
– Ярл, она вся вышла из строя, – доложил он, вытянувшись. – Это не наша вина. Все было исправно, когда мы отбывали с Фенриса. А теперь оно молчит, ничего не принимает и бормочет… Голос Пустоты, как вы и сказали. Вот что делать, а?  
Фаффнр прислушался.  
На секунду он задумался, зачем вокс-офицер ему это говорит, если бормотание из вокс-аппарата было слышно и так, а приборы вышли из строя по всему кораблю, и вдруг понял. Бедняге было просто не с кем поделиться.  
– Он всегда бубнит, если включить бортовой приемник на автонастройку, – сказал Бладдбродер. – А вы его включаете всегда.  
– Но это же по инструкции…  
Бладдбродер хотел было сказать, что по инструкции действуют только нудные Ультрамарины, с которыми по прихоти чертова Малкадора мать его Сигиллита примарх велел провести им время вместо того, чтобы добывать славу в сражениях, но промолчал.  
Во-первых, кто знает, что их ждет при дворе ярла Жиллимана. Может быть, именно там и развернутся события, достойные саг.  
А во-вторых, инструкции на кораблях не зря называли «написанными кровью», и сам Бладдбродер не раз и не два убеждался, как какая-нибудь мелочь, не будучи досконально соблюденной, становилась причиной жутких разрушений и смертей.  
– Ярл, – вокс-офицер помялся, – тут, это… феномены. Я видел, ну, то есть мне показалось, что видел неучтенного пассажира. И, это, я думаю, что это был не пассажир, а, как его… обман зрения. Мешает сильно…  
– Скажи уж, что у тебя душа в пятках, – усмехнулся Бладдбродер. – Кого ты видел?  
– Девушку, – вокс-офицер покраснел и добавил: – Вы не подумайте, я ничего такого… Она на мою одноклассницу похожа была, вот.  
– Рыжая? В меховых сапожках, с копьем и ямочками на щеках?  
– Да нет же! Темноволосая, в форме Схола Прогениум, где мы и учились…  
Бладдбродер осекся и замолчал.  
– Обман зрения, – наконец произнес он, сплюнул и добавил: – Малефик любит такие штучки, особенно во время варп-штормов.  
Когда он вышел из рубки, его встретил бледный Куро Йодровк с окровавленной секирой в руках... в одной руке – вторая оказалась отгрызенной, и вид свернувшейся на обрубке крови наводил на мысль о впрыснутом в рану яде.  
– Ярл, они с ума посходили, – без обиняков сказал он. – И еще похуже, чем это. Малефик проник в них. У них повырастали рога и когти на руках, и они стали кидаться на других матросов. И еще была отдельно пасть, как у ноктюрнского дракона, она выскочила прямо из стены и оттяпала мне руку!  
С таким никто из стаи Бладдбродера, да и из всей роты Сеск – а может быть, из всей Влка Фенрика, исключая разве что годи – еще не сталкивался.  
Бладдбродер прошел за Куро в коридор, где все и случилось. На полу в беспорядке были свалены туловища, конечности, фрагменты черепов: когда Куро Йодровк начинал сражаться в полную силу, от его противников обычно оставалось такое месиво. Это больше всего нравилось Бладдбродеру в Куро Йодровке, но сейчас он неодобрительно поморщился: сосчитать погибших, когда они в таком виде, не так-то просто. Наконец, ориентируясь на туловища, он насчитал одиннадцать.  
Что-то отчаянно неправильное было и в туловищах, и в отрубленных конечностях, и в разбитых черепах. Форма. Количество – рук явно было намного больше, чем ног. Вид. Кожа, превратившаяся в чешую. Лица, на которых образовались дополнительные пасти, клювы, рога…  
Спустя еще несколько дней дикие вопли в машинном отделении заставили Бладдбродера отправить туда Малмура Лонгрича. Вышел он оттуда лишь через двое суток, весь в липкой черной жидкости, – Бладдбродер думал, топливо или смазочные материалы, но Малмур объяснил, что это кровь переродившихся кочегаров.  
– Они все переродились, – кратко сказал он.  
– Во что?  
– В насекомых. В зверей. Это был малефик.  
Больше от Малмура Лонгрича ничего не удалось добиться – он отмахивался от расспросов и не захотел говорить о подробностях даже ради грядущих саг.  
– Эта гадость никаких саг не достойна, – так сказал Малмур Лонгрич.  
– А где был Битер Херек? Я же велел ему охранять носовое отделение, он был близко к тебе – почему не пришел на помощь?  
– У него свои дела, – уклончиво ответил Малмур.  
Откуда-то со стороны носового отделения послышался девичий смешок. Бладдбродер постоял, прислушиваясь. Раньше он бы еще и принюхался, но с тех пор, как корабль вошел в варп, на нем везде пахло одинаково – насекомым ихором, гниющими фруктами и какими-то химикалиями. Смешок повторился еще и еще, и это был такой знакомый и родной голос Эрны, только с чужими мертвенными интонациями, потом он перешел в невнятное бормотание, которое длилось и длилось. Эрна повторяла одну и ту же фразу на рыбьем языке. Бладдбродер сплюнул под ноги и пошел в носовое отделение, из которого и слышалось бормотание.  
Битер Херек сидел, вытирая пот со лба.  
– Она была здесь? – хрипло спросил Бладдбродер.  
– Может, и она, – ответил Битер Херек. – Я не знаю, чей это череп. Он напал на меня. Я его убил. Но он вернется, он всегда возвращается.  
– Так ты сражался с черепом.  
– Да. Он появляется всякий раз, как бьют четыре склянки.  
– А девочка? Тут была девочка? Она говорила? Смеялась?  
– Ярл, – Битек Херек посмотрел на Бладдбродера, хотел что-то сказать, но поджал губы и набычился.  
– Малефик, он всем является по-разному, но всегда один и тот же, – глубокомысленно заметил самый старший из стаи, Гудсон Алфрейер.  
У Бладдбродера не было времени обдумать эту идею, потому что очень скоро прямо сквозь обшивку корабля начали проникать странные существа – вначале подобные теням, они быстро становились плотными, принимая чудовищные формы. Первое из них легко распалось под ударом секиры на две части и, шипя, впиталось в металлический пол, второе несколько мгновений ускользало от Бладдбродера, пока тот не настиг его в углу, но третье оказалось гораздо больше и опаснее первых. Твари лезли и лезли, просачиваясь сквозь стены, возникая прямо перед носом, атакуя, атакуя, атакуя…  
Доспехи всех десяти Астартес почернели и стали отвратительно липкими от ихора, мех волчьих шкур слипся и выглядел так, будто его окунули в расплавленный битум. От вони гниющих фруктов и насекомых некуда было деваться. Варп сгустился так, что сквозь него не проникал свет Астрономикона, ориентиры исчезли, корабль трясло так, будто от него прямо в полете отваливались целые куски. А между тем от смертного экипажа осталась дай Трон четверть, силы Космодесантников мало-помалу истощались, капитан и навигатор состарились, казалось, на полстолетия и оба были при смерти…  
Но именно навигатор слабеющим голосом пропищал:  
– Свет! Я вижу свет!  
…Они все его увидели. Ослепительно белый луч, который словно манил и звал к себе. Бладдбродер хотел было предостеречь товарищей, чтобы не летели на этот свет, как мотыльки к лампе, – о коварстве малефика они уже многое узнали, – как вдруг услышал.  
Бормотание.  
Тонкий девичий голос.  
Одна и та же монотонная фраза на рыбьем языке.  
И всхлипы.  
Она больше не смеялась…  
– Летим на свет, – сказал Фаффнр Бладдбродер и рассмеялся. И вслед за ним рассмеялись его измученные, но непобежденные братья по стае.

***  
Перед тем, как приземлиться на Макрагге, Фаффнр Бладдбродер заглянул в рубку.  
Вокс-офицер, совершенно седой и исхудавший на два десятка кило, поклонился ему, и снова Бладдбродер заметил, что смертный явно рад его видеть.  
– Ярл, – сказал вокс-офицер, – оно работает! Все снова работает! Само починилось!  
– Малефик больше не влияет на него, – объяснил Бладдбродер. Он помолчал и произнес: – А посторонние шумы?  
– Голос Пустоты, – вокс-офицер содрогнулся. – Нет, его больше нет. Он умолк. Заткнулся.  
– Он никогда не затыкается, – возразил Бладдбродер. – Просто его бывает не слышно. Он всегда есть в варпе. Говорят, – он поднял глаза к потолку, глядя куда-то в свои воспоминания, – в сагах упоминается, что некоторые узнавали голоса. Это были голоса Астартес, погибших в варпе, и они якобы пытались предостеречь других. Но я думаю, что это был малефик в чистом виде, а он не из тех, что предостерегает.  
– Тогда что же он пытается сказать?  
– Что он пожрет нас. Но мы, – у нас хватит зубов, чтобы укусить его в ответ.


End file.
